


Navel Gazing

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Drinking, Drinking Games, Kissing, Levy when u see this: this is all thanks to u actually, M/M, Mommy Kink, Navel Kink, Orgasm, Rutting, handjobs, it's. there. kinda slight. but it's deffo there, set after tourist trapped but way way before too many spirits, urachus time babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan doesn't like gin. Shane aims to change that.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Navel Gazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fraudgara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraudgara/gifts).



> [Yesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses), my dear beloved beta..........please give her love, she can read in the fifth dimension  
> 

Ryan hates gin. It’s his least favorite alcohol.

Shane knows this. He explicitly knows this. And  _ yet _ , what was it that he ordered for Ryan? That’s right. Gin.

Still, though, he had been kind enough to switch their drinks for their remainder in the Highland. Shane’s fruity drink tasted very good, and Ryan was treated to the delight of seeing Shane taking his original drink. They couldn’t finish them, though, since they had more things to do.

After filming everything they could, painstakingly editing the video, uploading it to rave reviews, the boys thought they deserved a rest, so Shane invited Ryan over to his house for celebratory drinks.

Ryan agrees.

Ryan takes the couch for himself, and as the alcohol streams, he kicks Shane off of it, throwing him a few pillows to make the floor somewhat more comfortable. After a few more drinks, hamming it up to the tv that was playing a movie or the other, they fall into talking about their new show, where they’d like to go next, which method of touristing is better, how much they’re willing to bet they’re better than the other at whatever possible sports stop they could go to.

“I still hate the fact that you gave me gin.  _ Me _ .  _ Gin _ ,” Ryan insists. He’s smiling, though, his sourness sweetened by the brandy. Shane covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his guffawing.

“Why are you still so huffy over that! You didn’t even drink any of it, I was the only one to touch it!” Shane says, waving his hand around for emphasis.

“Because it’s the principle of the thing, Shane! Don’t! Give! Me! Gin!” Ryan states, clapping his thigh with each word. Shane just looks at him, like he’s trying to find a challenge.

“I think I know how to get you to like gin,” Shane whispers, a conspiring smile on his lips. Ryan looks down at Shane’s lips a few seconds before looking to the side, swirling his drink in his glass, smiling nervously.

“What could that possibly be?” he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

Shane giggles to himself, and he gets up from where he was sitting on the floor. He wobbles as he stands, holding out his hands to steady himself. He takes lumbering steps to his kitchen, and yanks open his fridge, rummaging a bit before pulling out two tall cans, holding them aloft triumphantly as he walks back to the couch. He places them on the coffee table, and falls onto the couch, sighing before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Shane watches as Ryan’s hand clenches around his glass as more and more of his torso becomes visible. He throws his shirt over the back of the couch, and turns to face Ryan again, all smiles.

Shane shoves at him until he’s sitting against the other armrest, and when Ryan’s far enough away, he lays down on the space that’s left, his head on his armrest, and his left leg crossed uncomfortably over his right leg, stretched out underneath Ryan’s own.

Ryan watches him with something like morbid curiosity as Shane keeps not explaining. Shane grins as he reaches over to grab a can, opens it and takes a sip and gags. He brings it up as in toast to Ryan, and tilts his head enough so that he can look at his stomach as he finally does what he set out to do.

Ryan’s eyes widen as Shane pours some of the drink into his belly button. 

“Shots, shots, shots!” Shane yells, pumping his fist into the air.

“What the fuck?” Ryan squeaks.

“Body shots! C’mon Ry, it’s just a gin martini,” Shane tells him, gesturing with the can still in his hand. It’s a Finnish Long Drink, and, yeah, it is a gin martini, but it’s a gin martini in Shane’s stomach. On his stomach. It’s in his belly button. And now he’s inviting Ryan to drink it out. Out of his belly button. His own stomach flip flops.

“Why?” he asks, already setting his glass on the table. His palms are sweating. He wipes them on his jeans.

Shane shrugs as much as he can while lying down. “Because. You said you didn’t like gin, and the problem is that  _ I _ like gin, so we gotta fix that.”

“Why your tummy?”

“Because my tummy is fun! It’s a lot more fun sucking gin outta my tummy than doing quick succession shots at a bar, or whatever,” Shane says, waving his arms about to help illustrate his point. He lifts his head to look at Ryan, and uncrosses his leg, propping it up. His foot nudges Ryan’s butt.

“That’s a very strong argument,” Ryan concedes. He shifts so he’s kneeling between Shane’s knees, and tries to get a good grip on the couch’s edge as he nears Shane’s belly. Ryan looks back up at Shane, and he looks so sated and calm that Ryan  _ feels _ calm. He dips his head, closes his eyes as if taking communion wine, and finally puts his lips on the rim of Shane’s navel, and starts slurping as best as he can despite its sharp taste. He feels Shane squirm underneath him, and that sends sparks throughout his body.

When he pulls off, Shane just pours some more into his navel, an easy smile on his face. Ryan laps the drink from him again, holding onto Shane’s hip to get better balance.

When Ryan finishes drinking from him, Shane just pours more and more and more. The gin is ever-flowing, and with every new shot It seems like Ryan enjoys it, pretty vocal about it. Shane chuckles above him, and when Ryan lifts his head, Shane just runs his hand over his cheek and says, “Good boy.”

Ryan flushes at the epithet, and presses a kiss to Shane’s palm. Shane’s immediately flooded with heat, and Ryan looks up at him; his eyes are darker now.

“Drink more,” Shane says, and the strong tone he said it in sent shivers up Ryan’s spine.

“Yes, mommy,” Ryan says, and Shane’s face is aflame. He pours the drink into his navel, but it overflows and spills over his stomach. Ryan touches him, reaching to wipe it away, but he stops for a moment and Shane watches with rapt attention as he leans forward and starts tentatively licking it up. Shane sucks in a breath. Ryan licks up all he can, sucks up the wayward drops, cleaning him up bit by bit.

Ryan presses a kiss, a misplaced bite, on the plush stomach of his stomach. Shane lets out a soft gasp, and Ryan runs his hands up his sides, feels how he goosebumps underneath him. He keeps biting his flesh, like he’s going to leave. He laps at his belly button, sticks his tongue in, swirls it around. Shane shivers.

Ryan brings a hand up to run over his flesh, cupping his tits in his hand, giving them a good squeeze. Shane arches underneath him, rocking his hips up into Ryan, and he can feel how hard he’s getting. Ryan squeezes a nipple, twists it slightly, and Shane tries to carefully put the can back on the coffee table so he can hold onto Ryan’s shoulder, his other hand fisting in the leather material of the couch. When Ryan looks up at him, Shane sees he’s breathless, hair sticking to his forehead, neck flushed in such a pretty shade of rouge. Ryan brings a hand down between them to palm at Shane’s crotch, and as Shane’s hips buck up into his touch, he feels his heart burst.

In a desperate attempt at closer contact, Ryan starts kissing his way up Shane’s torso, hand coming up to nestle in his hair, his other gripping onto his shoulder. He’s lapping at the notch in Shane’s shoulder when Shane closes his knees around him, pressing closer to him still.

“Ryan,” he whispers, and he sounds so desperate already, his voice small. Ryan presses his hand against Shane’s clothed dick, and he gasps, desperate for more contact, rocking his hips into his hand with abandon.

“You lied to me,” Ryan begins, voice husky and rough from all the liquor. “You said you don’t feel anything in your belly button, but your little friend here tells me another story.” He paws roughly at Shane’s dick, and Shane whines and arches into the touch.

“Fuck, Ryan, hold on,” Shane says, reaching between them to grab Ryan’s wrist and still him. Shane rocks his hips into his grip for a few seconds more, though, then calms down enough to say, “Ryan, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your belly button, and, and you dick,” Ryan tries explaining.“You said, the other day, that when you poke your belly button you don’t feel anything.”

Shane looks at him confused, trying to connect the dots while all his blood is migrating to his dick. “ _ What?! _ And you do??”

Ryan looks confused. “Yes? I thought I made it clear that I do!”

“When?! When did you tell me this?” Shane asks, bringing his hands up to his temple.

Ryan sputters, trying to make his brain work with Shane’s warm flesh under his grip. He takes his hands off, and sits back, Shane’s calves hitting him on the way. He wipes his face, bringing his hands to interlace them at the back of his head. “The other night! When we...when we were drinking at my place.”

Shane is still confused, and slightly shakes his head.

“Yes, the other night, at my place!” Ryan claims, spreading his arms to emphasize. Shane’s gaze flickers to peruse them, running his eyes over the arches and lines of them of his forearms and biceps. Ryan smiles, but lowers them to keep making his point. “You came over, we were kinda watching the semi-Marvel marathon on TV, and you were gesturing or whatever, and you hit my nipple,  _ again _ , and while I freaked out, you were talking about my sensitive nipples, and  _ I _ said, ‘if you think my nipples are sensitive, try poking my belly button,’ and you did! And I, I explained, you asked if that did anything, and–”

“And you said yeah, that you felt it in your dick,” Shane finishes for him, hazy memories floating back to the surface.

“The  _ tip _ of my dick,” Ryan clarifies. Shane remembers that night because after that, Ryan tried exploring Shane’s tummy, and they got to touching, and there was petting, and then there was the ejaculation, of course.

“The tip of your dick,” Shane repeats. He looks at Ryan wide-eyed, and he looks so annoyingly hot, with dick hard in his jeans and his face all blushy red.

Shane sets his hands down on his thighs, then sits up some, looking down at the couch as he does. His gaze lifts up to Ryan’s own tenting crotch, and grins at it. He reaches at the hem of Ryan’s shirt, runs the lining under his fingers, then touches Ryan’s skin, smoothing it over. He feels Ryan take in a breath, and takes the opportunity to grab onto the hem, and pull it up over Ryan’s torso. Ryan helps him take it off by lifting his arms, and once it’s off, Shane takes his pointer finger and makes circles on Ryan’s stomach, getting closer to his navel. Ryan’s breath is stuck in his throat as he watches on, and when Shane finally sticks his finger in, the shock from his navel to his dick makes him gasp.

Shane looks up at him, and Ryan has stars in his eyes as Shane starts fingering his navel. He moves his hips, and Shane decides to lean in to nip and kiss his stomach, lowering his head to press a kiss over his navel, a sweet preamble to the surprise introduction of his tongue. Ryan outrightly whines at that, hands coming up to grip at Shane’s shoulders as he mouths on him.

Despite Ryan’s noises, Shane takes his tongue away from his navel, and leans back down to try to get his legs out from around Ryan, or, under? Near him. Just, away.

“Where are you going?” Ryan asks, voice husky. Now that Shane is sitting on the edge of the couch, he grabs Ryan’s shoulders and pushes him down so that he lays down on the couch. Ryan goes down easily, and shifts so that he’s face-up. Shane quickly climbs on top of him, grabbing the forgotten second can on the table and opening it, eyes never straying too far from Ryan.

“I’m coming right here, baby,” Shane says, and pours some of the gin into Ryan’s belly button. His eyes widen, and his cheeks flush. He tries to edge Shane out from his space by closing his knees, but Shane is Horny and Determined, and he forces his knees open so that he can lay in between them, hands coming to gently grip Ryan’s hips as he looks up at him so that he can see how he’s gonna drink the gin.

Ryan moans so loud when Shane swirls his tongue in his navel, head thrown back at the sensation. He opens his legs more, hands clutching at the pliable leather. Shane keeps looking at him as he drinks the last drop out of him, feels an electric zing at the sight of Ryan underneath.

Once his navel is emptied, Ryan takes staggering breaths, and Shane wants more of it.

“Fuck, Shane, okay, okay,” Ryan says, running a hand through his hair. He whines when Shane grabs the can again and pours some more gin into his navel, not even topping him off when Shane puts his mouth on it again. Ryan can only watch in awe as Shane laps the gin up again, so determined to drink him dry. The well dried up, Shane pours more, splashing some of it over the greater expanse of his stomach, and Shane licks the gin that rolled off him. Ryan giggles at the accidental tickling.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just, I’m just really excited,” Shane apologizes. He lets out a nervous laugh, then licks his lips, and Ryan really wants to kiss him so bad.

“That’s okay, it’s, I, I guess I get it,” he tries, and Shane bashfully smiles at him. He’s slower at lowering his head this time, and Ryan puts his hand on his head and starts petting his hair. Shane leans into the touch, closing his eyes at the sensation. Ryan gently pushes him down to his navel, and when Shane lifts an eyebrow at him, he can only shrug, and wryly smile. Shane presses a kiss to his tummy, and focuses back on his belly button, sucking the gin out slowly, deliberately. Ryan opens his legs some more, and Shane brings a hand to palm at his crotch, smiling against his skin when Ryan groans.

Shane presses his forehead against Ryan’s tummy so that he can have some view of his crotch in order to undo his fly, and when he does, he sticks his hand down to palm Ryan through his shorts. The reaction is immediate: Ryan bucks his hips up, into Shane’s hand, desperate for closer contact.

Shane replaces his hand with another, so that he can grab the can once more and pours more gin onto Ryan’s stomach, finally setting the can on the table to be forgotten as he laps at his skin, pressing his fingers against Ryan’s hardness. Ryan arches at the touch, up into Shane, for more of his touch, his hands, his mouth. His mouth.

“Shane,” he pleads, and grabs a handful of his hair to pull his head back. Shane lets out such a  _ filthy _ moan and he feels warmth pooling into his stomach, as Ryan quickly grabs a hold of his face to pull him up. Shane goes awkwardly, bumping into Ryan as he surely crawls his way up to finally be face-to-face again.

“I’m,” Ryan tries, carefully thumbing Shane’s lips before plunging in and kissing him, enclosing his legs with his own. Shane moans into his mouth, kissing him back with just as much want as he feels, squishing their noses together in his excitement. He rakes his hands up Ryan’s sides, and Ryan shivers at the touch, opening his mouth in response. Shane catches his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, sucking it hard enough that there’s sure to be a mark later. Shane shifts to line his crotch against Ryan’s, and finally rubs them together. They gasp at the delicious friction, and immediately rut against each other like a pair of horny teenagers, Ryan hooking a leg over Shane’s hip, wanting him closer still.

“Fuck, I wonder if you can cum into your navel,” Shane wonders, leaning up to run a hand through his hair.

“Shane, stop being so gross,” Ryan insists, voice heavily affected. He holds onto Shane’s shoulders like a lifeline as he meets Shane’s thrusts with his own.

“Or not enough that it fills it up, just enough that I can suck some out– _ fuck _ , Ryan, you sure you’re the one with the belly button kink?” Shane asks, pressing his forehead against Ryan’s, rubbing off against Ryan’s dick. Ryan laughs at that, pressing a kiss against his jaw. Shane tilts his head, catches Ryan’s lips properly this time, kisses him silly and breathless, hand fisting in the leather. Ryan runs his hands up his back, holds him close as he rocks up into Shane’s hips.

Shane takes his mouth off him, and kisses along his cheek, to his jaw, scratching him deliciously. “Can you jerk off for me?” he asks into his skin. Ryan nods above him, already taking his hand from his back to reach between them, reach below his waistband and taking his dick out. Shane grabs his cheek and kisses him again. Ryan tries hard to comply with Shane’s wishes, but it’s awkward, and a bit uncomfortable, the feeling of his dick chafing against Shane’s jeans, dry in his hand save for the precum coming out of the slit.

“Shane, please, get off me,” he pleads, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels the heat at the base of his spine strengthen, spreading to his stomach.

“Okay, baby, don’t worry, mommy’s here,” he says, kissing his forehead before leaning up from him, scooting down the couch so that he’s at dick level again. He’s enraptured by Ryan, mouth watering at the sight of him pumping his dick freely now. He feels his heart try to burst out of his chest, romantically thinks that Ryan would see just how gone he is for him by it, but pushes right through that thought. Ryan’s other hand is still touching him, softly resting on his shoulder, but as he keeps jerking himself off, he brings it up to run through his hair, pushing it away from where it was sticking to his forehead.

“Shane,” he whispers. Shane presses kisses against his abdomen, and decides to go for his dick as well, pressing a kiss to the base of it. Ryan jumps, thighs trembling, back arching off the couch. Shane presses a kiss to his hip again before pushing Ryan’s hand away so that he can continue. Ryan mewls, canting his hips into Shane’s fist. Shane presses kisses against the head, licking it round, dipping his tongue into the slit, lapping at the precum that quickly leaks from him. He hears how close Ryan is, though, judging by the sounds pouring from his open mouth, so he restrains himself from blowing him any further, intent on licking Ryan’s cum off his stomach.

“Please, cum for me, Ryan, cum for me,” he whispers, pressing his cheek against Ryan’s abdomen, watching his face through his lashes. Ryan nods, face pinched in the eternal proximity to release. Shane nibbles on his skin, and Ryan lets out a strangled moan as he finally climaxes, shooting over Shane’s hand, but most importantly, over his stomach and chest. He rides it out, breathing heavily as he slowly, slowly comes off that high. Shane desperately crawls over him, licking up any drop of cum he can, from his head, then continues onto his stomach, lapping up all the white he can see. He feels victorious at seeing some cum rolling into Ryan’s navel, and he’s quick to lick it out, swirling his tongue just to make sure. Ryan whines above him, brings a hand to his hair. Shane lets up, and continues licking up his chest, relishing in the pained noises Ryan makes when he comes up to a nipple, giving it the same treatment he gave his navel. Once he’s done cleaning Ryan up, he leans up on his hands, and just gazes at him, smiles at him.

Ryan smiles back, and runs his hands through Shane’s hair before pulling him in for another kiss, messy like he’s tasting himself so blatantly on Shane’s tongue. Shane lays back down on him, sweaty chest to sweaty sticky chest.

Ryan pushes Shane off him to get at his dick, but Shane laughs and bats his hand away. Ryan lightly slaps his arm, and brings his hands up to hold his neck.

“I want you to cum, too,” he says, averting his gaze.

“Oh yeah? How do you want me to cum, baby?” Shane asks, bumping their noses together.

“I wanna suck you off,” Ryan says, huffing a laugh when he feels Shane start rubbing off on his hip. “But I’m really comfortable right now, so come up here.”

“Oh, okay,” Shane says, and leans up from Ryan to crawl over him again, enough that he can sit on his chest now. Ryan presses a kiss on his tummy as he undoes his fly, pulling his jeans and shorts down enough to get his dick out. He giggles and looks up at Shane to show him how he licks his lips moist again, and gets his own grin in response. Shane caresses his cheek, thumbing over his stubble.

Ryan takes his dick in hand and slowly pumps his fist along its length, pressing his thumb against the vein that runs along its shaft. Shane slowly exhales at the sensation, and holds himself up against the armrest. Ryan guides the head into his mouth, slowly licking it round and round.

“Ryan, please,” Shane whines from above him. Ryan opens his eyes and looks up at him, sees him breathing quickly, hair hanging down his face. “Please, I wanna cum.”

Ryan pops off his dick, thumbing the slit instead. “Anything for mommy,” he promises before swallowing him, forging ahead of the head to take in as much as he can, bobbing his head up and down, up and down, pumping what he can’t reach with his hand. Shane’s doing his absolute best to keep from fucking into his mouth, not wanting to overwhelm him, but Ryan’s mouth is  _ so _ warm, and  _ so _ good. His hips keep periodically stuttering into his mouth, and Ryan has to keep jerking his head back to not choke on his dick. Shane fists his hand into the leather, wills himself to be kinder to him.

Ryan hollows his mouth around him, swirls his tongue around him as best as he can. He gets a good rhythm going, sucking, licking, and jerking. His other hand rests gently on Shane’s hip, smoothing his skin. Shane’s very close to the edge, and the only reason why he isn’t giving in is because he’s deciding whether or not to cum in Ryan’s mouth. Ryan eventually decides for him, because the second that Ryan grazes his teeth on his length as he bobs back up to the tip, Shane lets out a wrenched gasp from the depths of his soul, and curls into Ryan as he cums down his throat.

Ryan hums as he swallows whatever stays in his mouth, since some of it drools out and down his jaw. Shane moans sharply as he keeps orgasming, gently rocking his hips into Ryan. Ryan comfortingly pats his back.

Shane stays like this for a hot moment as he evens his breathing out. Once he feels he’s sufficiently recovered, he slowly pulls his dick out from Ryan’s mouth, who gives it one last kiss before leaving him. As he sits back, he looks down at Ryan wiping up the cum that dribbled down his jaw, licking it off his fingers. Ryan catches him looking and slyly grins at him. Shane can only smile back.

Ryan drinks the last of Shane, and places his hands on Shane’s thighs. He considers it, and pulls his shorts and jeans back up and zips him up. Shane giggles at him. Ryan joins him, and now they’re both giggling at themselves.

“Uh, do you wanna--clean up or something?” Shane asks, pointing over his shoulder to the bathrooms.

“Yeah, sure, I got your spit and alcohol all over me,” Ryan jests, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Shane’s waist. Shane leans down to kiss him again, and Ryan meets him halfway. Their kiss is slow, languid, warm – just like them. There’s no rush to a finish line now, only a pleasant stroll with each other.

“Speaking of alcohol,” Shane begins, pulling away from Ryan to trace lines on his face. Ryan closes his eyes. “What’s your opinion on gin now?”

Ryan grins, and opens his eyes again. “I think I can drink gin now, if I follow it with a Shane chaser.”

Shane laughs.


End file.
